Cassie Cage: Forward Unto Dawn
by venom rules all
Summary: War can change the destiny of many. And few experience this more than Cassie Cage. Follow her as she learns the truth of what it really means to be a soldier in a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the UNSC.**

Cassie Cage. To say she is not your everyday girl would be an understatement. Since childhood, she has been a very skilled martial artist, her father was a action movie star, or so he says at least. And he taught Cassie a lot of tricks that has saved her butt on more than one occasion. But that is not what makes her special, no the special part comes from her mother's side.

Cassie is the daughter of General Sonya Blade. A well known and well respected soldier of the United Nations Space Command, more commonly known as the UNSC. Sonya's father and Cassie's grandfather was a high ranking officer as well. So naturally, being born from Sonya's womb, ment that Cassie was next in line for the life of war... even if she didn't really want to.

Cassie could get out of this. Break enough rules and disobey enough orders and she might get kicked out or shot in the head. Reason why she did not do that was because despite her strained relationship with her mother, she still wanted to become a soldier and prove to her mother that she is worthy to be he daughter.

Cassie was currently in cryo sleep, getting ready for a training It was time for a training Exercise, one of many.

"Cryo pods opening" The AI named Orlin spoke.

Cassie falls out, vomiting bronchial surfactant. Next to her, her squad mates are thawed out and vomiting surfactant as well.

"Lasky? You okay?" Chyler Silva said to Thomas Lasky who doesn't respond and continues to vomit "Are you alright?".

Lasky managed to get up and walks to his locker, still coughing. As another squad mate named Michael Sullivan spoke "Lasky, let's go!".

Lasky as he gears up, still coughing. Walter Vickers who was the leader of this exercise spoke over the COM) ""Hastati Squad, 4 minutes to rendezvous point!".

Lasky takes out his assault rifle.

"Copy, Vickers. T-Minus 4 minutes" Silva said.

Cassie noticed that Lasky's right hand wrist were bruised "Lasky are you sure that you will be able to shoot with those hands?".

Lasky tightens his gloves "We'll find out"

Chyler runs for the exit "Come on!".

Sullivan follows her "Axios!".

Cassie got her gear ready and headed out aswell "Axios!".

Dimah Tchakova was heard over the COM "10 seconds, closing in! First checkpoint. Almost there!".

Lasky runs out of the building, the sunlight blinds his eyes. Lasky pants and coughs. He looks up at a small hill, where Silva and Sullivan are already climbing to the top.

Cassie grabs his arm "Move is Lasky. We can't fail this!".

Lasky nods and they continue up the hill. They reach the forest and are met by explosions and gun fire.

"We're under heavy fire!" Vickers said "Vickers, checkpoint!".

"Covering!" Sullivan fires his assault rifle.

Silva fires hers for a short second before continuing "Moving!".

Cassie breaks from cover and continues on. The 4 cadets move on to the RV point. Lasky is running through explosions and gunfire. Cassie could see the check point now

"Tchakova. Checkpoint!"

"Chen, checkpoint!"

"Briggs, Ceckpoint!"

"Checkpoint!" Vickers said over the COM

"Uh, fifty seconds" Lasky said.

"Go!" Silva shouted. The cadets advance forward and take cover momentarily.

Vickers spoke over the COM "Cage, Silva, Sullivan, Lasky - where are you guys?".

"RV in fifteen seconds" Lasky said before looking at Sullivan "Are you ready?".

Sullivan nods "I'll see you at the party".

Cassie, Lasky, Silva and Sullivan get up and continue running, with Silva taking point. They continue running until Sullivan is then shot by a tactical training round and falls backwards. Cassie, Lasky and Silva notice this and turn around.

"Sully!" Lasky shouted as he his two squad mates looks at Sullivan lying stunned on the ground.

Silva begins to running again "We have to leave him!".

Lasky hesitates, but Cassie shakes his shoulder and they continue on.

"Cage, Lasky!" Vickers shouted ove the COM.

Lasky coughs "Ten seconds".

Lasky breaks into a run. His motion tracker enlarges and moves to the center of his HUD, a red "X" appears over the green arrow representing Sullivan. A message appears over the motion tracker: CASUALTY: SULLIVAN.

Vickers shouted again "Cage, Lasky, hurry up!".

"Landing in 3... 2... 1" Cassie said Lasky makes it to the rendezvous point, a small concrete shelter under fire where the rest of Hastati Squad are taking cover. He continues to wheeze and cough.

"Enemy inbound. They'll be on us in 35 seconds" Chen said

"Fresh mags in your weapon, prepare to attack" Vickers ordered

Both Casisse and Lasky turns to Vickers in disbelief. Lasky being the one to speak "What?".

"Our objective is to neutralize the Insurrectionists and acquire the target. We move on my mark" Vickers said.

"30 seconds" Chen said.

"We should flank them and force a surrender" Lasky argued.

"We're too close to flank and Innies never surrender!" Vickers shot back.

Silva decided to speak up "Dimah and I could circle around. There's still time".

"We can make it" Tchakova said.

"25 seconds. Guys?" Chen said unsure what to do.

"It's our best move" Lasky said.

"I can cover them" Cassie added

"20 seconds" Chen said.

Vickers contemplates for a moment "No, we're sticking to my plan, okay? On my mark".

"It won't work" Lasky argued.

"You're not in charge anymore, Lasky!" Vickers snapped.

"Tom, just do what he says" Silva said, trying to end the argument.

"15 seconds" Chen said.

Vickers shoots an urgent look at Lasky "They're my orders".

"I don't care" Lasky declared.

"10 seconds!" Chen said.

Lasky and Vickers glares at one another. These two never got along and had very different methods of doing things. And Cassie thought this was the worst time for them to be at eachother's throats.

"5 seconds!" Chen called out.

Lasky charges out of the shelter "Axios!".

"Lasky!" Vickers shouted after him.

"Damn it Lasky!" Cassie shouted and

Lasky runs amidst heavy gunfire and explosions; scene briefly goes into slow motion; suddenly, he is hit in the chest by a training round and falls "Augh!".

Lasky lies on the ground, breathing heavily. All is quiet before April Orenski appears from behind a reflective barrier.

Orlin could be heard again "Hastati Squad leader on the field. Exercise paused".

Orenski walks to Lasky, still laying on the ground, aiming her rifle at him "Let me guess, Lasky, you ignored orders".

Lasky was panting "It's just... another strategic casualty, sir".

"Unacceptable" Orenski said and shoots Lasky twice in the chest with training rounds. Lasky grunts loudly in pain.

"Game over" Orlin said.

"Shoulder your weapon, cadet" Orenski said coldly.

Cassie sighed _'He did it again'_.

Later Hastati Squad walk across a field at the forest edge.

Sullivan looks at Lasky "The Robot tag you?".

Lasky nods "Yeah, once from two meters... Twice from one".

"I'm still numb from all those stun rounds" Sullivan said.

"I'm always numb" Lasky said.

"Lasky, this is getting old. Try to argue less next time. Even if the order was bullshit" Cassie said.

"Lay of him Cassie. You can't baby him forever" Jacqui Briggs, Cassie's best friend said with a smirk.

"Someone needs to keep him alive" Cassie smirked back before giving Lasky a sister punch on the shoulder, making him flinch.

They stop as General Black's Warthog approaches along the concrete road. Orenski walks to face Hastati Squad, now standing in formation as the general's Warthog pulls to a stop and Black climbs out "Hastati... Port arms!" The members of Hastati Squad do as ordered. Orenski turns to face General Black "General Black, sir!".

Black surveys Hastati Squad disapprovingly and slowly walks in front of the cadets "Let me remind you, cadets... this academy bears the name of the Roman general Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. Because he represents honor, valor, allegiance! General Corbulo was to take his own life in the name of the Empire. Corbulo did not hesitate nor question. He loyally obeyed, screaming 'Axios!' as he fell upon his own sword. Axios: I... am... worthy" He stops to face Lasky, who continues to stare forward "But I'm afraid, cadets, today you have proven to be anything but. We are at war with Insurrectionists. Terrorists, who would like nothing more than to see all of us dead. Had this been a real firefight, the rebels would have likely killed every member of Hastati Squad" He then goes on walking in front of the formation "Every single one of you at this academy was sent here because your parents are the upper echelon of the United Nations Space Command. Because all of you are its future". He then stops next to Orenski "And I expect you to act like it".

Orenski took a breath "Understood, sir!".

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lead them on tour, Orenski" Black said and turns to leave.

Orenski addresses Hastati Squad "Axios!".

Hastati Squad repeats "Axios!".

General Black leaves in his Warthog and Orenski speaks again "Hastati... Right, face!" Hastati Squad turns to face the right ""Double, march!" The cadets break into a jog, singing the UNSC Marine Cadence as they follow Black's Warthog along a dirt road "One early morning 'bout zero-five!".

Hastati Squad: "One early morning 'bout zero-five!"

Orenski "The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky!"

Hastati Squad: "The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky!"

Orenski "Don't you worry, don't come undone!"

Hastati Squad "Don't you worry, don't come undone!".

The cadets of Hastati Squad continue their jog across a field with other cadets performing various physical exercises, training in close quarters combat, as well as firing pistols at a shooting range.

Orenski "Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been?"

Hastati Squad: "Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been?"

Orenski "Feet first into hell and back again!"

Hastati Squad "Feet first into hell and back again!"

Orenski "Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!"

Hastati Squad "Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!"

Lasky begins to pant and falls behind the others.

Orenski "Just pack my box with PT gear!"

Hastati Squad "Juste pack my box with PT gear!".

Orenski "Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been?"

Hastati Squad "Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been?"

Orenski "And I wanna drop and drop again!"

Hastati Squad "And I wanna drop and drop again!"

Lasky continues to pant and runs several meters behind the squad.

Orenski "One, two, three, four, oh..."

Hastati Squad "One, two, three, four, oh..."

Cassie slows down and looks at Lasky "You ok?".

"I'm... fine" Lasky pants out.

Cassie shakes her head and helps him the rest of the way. Something she had to do several times before. Like she said before. This is really getting old.

Later Cassie stood in the shower, washing the sweat of her body. This day was a disaster, no way around it. Unlike most of the squad, Cassie did not really blame Tom for this, she too disagreed with the plan. But she just wished he would stop being so naive. As much as she hated to admit it, Vickers was right, the enemy could not be reasoned with anymore. She was brought out of her thoughts by an sharp slap on her ass making her yelp.

"Wake up, you will use up all the hot water" Jacqui said as she claimed the shower next to Cassie.

"Would you stop doing that!" Cassi said, rubbing her butt which now had a hand mark on it.

Jacqui laughed "I will stop when you stop being such an easy target".

Cassie sighed and finished up her shower "Sometimes I wonder how we are friends".

"You don't mean that. I am the only one who can put up with you" Jacqui said washing her hair.

"Right back at ya" Cassie said as she dried of.

Cassie and Jacqui met shortly after they entered the academy. They became best friends almost right away. During training, Jacqui proved to be the strongest female member of Hastati Squad, while Cassie was the best hand to hand fighter of the squad, leading them to offten spar with eachother.

Cassie wrapped a towel around herself "We lost again".

"Yeah. This is getting embaressing. At this rate we will never graduate" Jacqui said while washing her arm pits.

Cassie looked in a mirror fixing her hair around her shaved sides "Everyone blames Tom for that".

"Easier to blame someone else than to admit the plan was shit" Jacqui said while washing her legs.

"Yeah..." Cassie agreed.

"Any words from your mother yet?" Jacqui said as she stepped out of the shower and began to dry of.

Cassie sighed "Do I even need to answer that?".

"Guess not... Let's get dressed and head back to our rooms" Jacqui said.

Cassie nodded and they left the shower room.

* * *

Jacqui entered her room and saw she had a new video message. It was from her dad, Jackson briggs, or Jax as he is nicknamed. Jacqui sat down and turned on the message.

Jax apeered on the screen, smoking a cigar _**"Hey Jacqui. Sorry for not sending you a message for so long. Been a hell of a ride out here. I just wanted you to know that I am damn proud of ya girl. I did not want you to become a soldier, but I always knew that you could not help yourself but to follow my footsteps. I know you will make it through training with no problems. And I look forward to finally giving you the dog tags" He was about to end the message but quickly added "And don't tell your mother I am still smoking. You know how she gets"**_.

When the message ended Jacqui smiled "Don't worry dad. I will not say a word".

* * *

Back in her room, Cassie went to check if she had any messages. She got one from her dad... but non from her mother. Like always. She shook her head and read what she got from her father Johnny Cage.

Johnny: **_Hello my little cage. I read the reports. I am proud to see that your hand to hand keeps being on top. As for your Combat scores... Well, it may be room for improvements, but I know you will get there. I belive in ya kid, you are a Cage_**.

Cassie smiled and closed the message before heading to bed.

He was right, she is a Cage. And she would make sure to get through this and join the war... and find her mom.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. My first ever Mortal Kombat and Halo crossover. I got this idea on a wim while I was planning on making a Halo crossover fic, so I decided to go for Mortal Kombat.**

 **Just know I will mainly focus on the military MK characters and there will be no magic since this is the Halo universe.**

 **Also NO THIS WILL NOT BE A CASSIE X LASKY STORY. Jut incase you get the wrong idea.**

 **Tell me what you think and please review. That is what keeps my stories going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why are we here?**

Early in the morning Cassie woke up by the sound of the alarm. She knew what it was, another drill to make sure they can sprint in to action even when they just got out of bed. Cassie hurried to get up and ran out of her dorm. The cadets are running out of their rooms to a computer terminal at the end of the hallway. Lasky joins the group.

"Come on, JJ! The Robot's gonna be pissed!" Vickers shouted.

Chen was operating the terminal screen. Sully was imitating the alarm sound in Tom's ear which anoyed Chen "Shut up, Sully!".

Vickers pushes Chen away from the terminal and enters a password. The door behind them opens ""I got it!".

The cadets scramble for the door. Sullivan turns to Chen "Your shirt's on backwards, asshole".

The cadets runs into their locker room. Orenski is walking through it "Go! Go, go, go! Get there quick! Keep moving! Are you tippy-toeing?" The cadets open their lockers and get into their combat uniforms "Wake up, Hastati! Move it! Faster! Wake up!"

Lasky looks behind him and sees General Black stands at attention "A little early for General Black, don't you think?".

Orenski is standing in front of Dimah "Why are you stopping? Are you waiting for your fancy mommy to come and finish it for you? That looked like slow-motion to me. Wake up, Hastati! Don't like being up at 04:00? Tomorrow it'll be 03:00".

Silva finished up "Weapons, check!"

"Weapons, check!" Cassie shouted as she finished too.

Vickers stood up "Weapons, check!".

"Weapons, check!" The others said as they were finally done.

"Orlin, lights" Orenski said and the emergency lighting and the alarms turn off. Normal lighting is restored.

General Black steps forward. He stops in front of JJ, who has yet to put on his helmet "Cadet. Cadet!" JJ stops fumbling with his helmet and looks up, embarrassed "You're already dead, son".

"Orlin, Cadet Silva's time?" Orenski asked the AI.

"51.07 seconds, Cadet April Orenski" Orlin answered.

Black continues his inspection and stops in front of Vickers "Not good enough today, Cadet Vickers." He jabs Vickers in the chest "I believe Cadet Silva's time was just shy of the academy record, held by Cadmon Lasky" He walks over to Tom "Now that was a real soldier. A soldier who did not give up" Black continues pacing in front of the cadets "Tomorrow, you will engage in the last major exercise of this term. Hastati Squad's future at this academy will depend on its performance."

After the eventful morning, the cadets put their stuff back and gets ready for breakfast. Cassie sighed as she splashed some cold water in her face, she always hated mornings like these. She looked at her reflection, her face showing clear signs of lack of sleep. Cassie shakes her head and heads out.

In the mess hall. Orenski watches as Lasky and Vickers sit down at their table "Cadet Vickers."

Vickers sits up "Yes, sir!".

"You realize you and Lasky are the reason I had to run the tour yesterday with you noobs. And why we all had to get up at 04:00" Orenski said.

Vickers gulps "Yes, sir!".

Orenski continues to speak in a cold tone "So, as you can imagine, I'm pretty hungry. And I do love this academy's quiche".

She smirks to her fellow class commanders and a male cadet speaks "Nice, April...".

Vickers gives a faint nod "Sir...".

"So hand them over. Both of you" Orenski ordered.

Cassie gaver her a small glare 'Cold bitch'.

Tom and Vickers walk their trays over to Orenski and place them in front of her "With such a renowned pedigree, I sure expected you to be a better soldier, Lasky".

"Sir" Tom responded.

"You're dismissed" Orenski said.

Tom turns and walks away, followed by Vickers "Must be tough on your mom, knowing her real son's never coming home".

Tom stops at those words, his face suddenly full of rage. Suddenly, he spins around and elbow Vickers in the face, followed by a left punch. Cassie gasps as a big fight breaks out.

Vickers blocks and counters the third blow. Other cadets stand to watch the fight. Vickers hits Tom repeatedly with a lunch tray. Tom kicks him in the back of the knee. Vickers punches Tom twice in the face then knocks him down. Tom grabs his leg and pulls him down. The crowd watches as Tom gains the upper hand.

Dimah shouts "Officer on deck!".

Various cadets stand at attention and try to look innocent. Colonel K.L. Mehaffey looks down at the brawlers with disdain. Tom slowly gets to his feet. The Janitor looks on in shock, not expecting this to be what he cleans up today. Silva stares at Tom, uncertainty on her face.

Mehaffey looks at him "Outside".

Mehaffey leaves, followed by Lasky; Vickers gets up and wipes blood from his nose.

"Damn... I never thought Lasky had it in him" Jacqui said, clearly impressed by what had just happened.

Cassie said nothing. She never expected Tom to lose his cool like that. Then again she did not blame him, what that asshole said was really out of line. If Cassie had to be honest, she would do the same thing and more. She don't even think an officer would be able to stop her.

* * *

After breakfast Cassie was simply walking around until the voice of the trusty AI was heard "Cadet Cassie Cage, report to Officer Mehaffey's office right away".

 _'What did I do now?'_ Cassie wondered and headed to the office "You wanted to see me sir".

Mehaffey looks at her "Do you know why you are here?".

"Is this because I did not stop the fight?" Cassie asked.

"I already took care of it. That is not what I asked. Why are you here?" Mehaffey asked.

"I am afraid I don't understand sir" Cassie said.

Mehaffey shakes her head and walks up infront of her "I think you do Ms. Cage. You may have your father's tounge, but you have your mother's brain. You are much smarter than this".

"I would not know. Me and my mom are not really close. Only met her a handful of times when I grew up" Cassie said.

Mehaffey looks at her for several moments before she sighed and stepped back "What your mother thinks is not really an issue at the moment. I want to know why you are holding back".

"Sir?" Cassie asked confused.

"You are not trying your best Cassie. Everyone knows you can do better than this. If you really tried you could be one of the best to ever enter this academy. But you are not giving it your all. You are holding back, keeping you from reaching your full potential... why? What is holding you back?" Mehaffey demanded more than asked.

Cassie was silent for a moment before she looked down "I don't know... I never asked to be here sir... I'm only here because it was expected of me... all because I am the daughter of Sonya Blade".

Mehaffey took a moment to think about what the young woman infront of her just said she shakes her head "Then you better find yourself Cassie Cage. You are a soldier, and a good one at that. It's time you realised it".

"Yes sir" Cassie responded.

Mehaffey goes back behind her desk and sits down "You are dismissed".

"Axios!" Cassie salutes and leaves.

Mehaffey watched her leave before rubbing her face _'She has her father's tounge and her mother's brain... but she did not get either or their hearts... emotionally she could not be any more different. And I hope it does not ruin her chances'_.

* * *

Later that day i was time for class, held by Mehaffey "The pincer movement. The strategy used in Earth's Second Punic War against the Roman Republic at the Battle of Cannae. Orlin, begin".

"Lesson beginning" The AI said and a geographical map of the battlefield at Cannae with blue and red markers is projected on the table. The cadets around the table follow in fascination.

Mehaffey continues "Red represents the Romans' troops, blue, Hannibal's. Hannibal placed his spear-men and slingers at the front. Behind him, his swordsmen flanked by cavalry. When the Romans attacked, Hannibal's swordsmen retreated. To the Romans that seemed to be due to their force but in reality Hannibal had ordered the retreat. As the Romans continued to drive the swordsmen back, Hannibal's cavalry galloped in from behind. Once the attacking pincers connected, the Romans were completely surrounded".

"This is an actual strategy?" Sully asked.

"It does seem a little basic" Dimah added.

"The Romans outnumbered Hannibal's troops by over 10,000 strong. And yet, they were defeated. Why?" Mehaffey asked.

The cadets stare blankly until Cassie spoke "Hannibal had a better strategy?"

"Yes, but that is not the only reason. Hubris. Never underestimate your opponents. Never underestimate what they'll sacrifice for victory. Questions?" Mehaffey asked.

"Yeah... How do we apply this?" Chen asked.

"Yeah, we don't have horses" Sully added making a few cadets snicker lightly.

Mehaffey was not amused "True, we don't. But what do we have instead?".

"ODSTs" Silva answered quickly.

"Exactly. They drop behind enemy lines. Attack from the rear. Neutralize" Mehaffey said.

"Or die trying" The others turn to Tom, who is sitting at the amphitheater. Mehaffey looks at him and then walks over to him.

"It's a question as old as war itself; If someone is trying to kill you... are you not to rise against him... and kill him first?" Mehaffey and then leaves.

 _'How do you answer that question when you never have killed anyone before?'_ Cassie wondered in her head.

After class, Cassie saw Tom talk to Silva. She decided to eavesdrop a little. She did not have anything better to do anyway.

"You were hanging on her every word" Tom said

"Why wouldn't I?" Silva asked.

"I just hear the drum beat of endless war and that doesn't make me an 'Innie lover'" Tom said making Silva turn to him and he sighs "Tell me how wrong I am"

"Look. You want people to change? You want this war to end?" Silva asked.

"Yeah, of course" Tom answered like it was obvious.

"Then you're gonna need people to follow you" Silva said before she turns around and leaves.

Cassie watched her leave 'Follow you huh... yeah, no thank you. I am not a leader'.

Later Orenski stands in front of the squad and steps forward to address the cadets "Tomorrow, Hastati Squad will try not to embarrass itself... yet again. You are a unit. Your lives are in each others' hands. This morning's victor, Cadet Silva, knows this because her parents gave the ultimate sacrifice and died on the battlefield. Let success in tomorrow's exercise be not just for our honor but for those who have fallen so you can be here".

 _'But I never wanted to be here!'_ Cassie really strugled not to just shout everything she wanted to say. When they were done she walked up to Tom "Hey, Tomy boy. Up or a game?".

* * *

In a more private room, Cassie and Tom were having a game of chess. They had done this many times before, a good way to pass the time and make them feel more normal when they did not spend nearly 24/7 training. Cassie moved a pawn forward, only for Tom to take it out with a runner.

"Your game is of Cass" Tom pointed out.

"Just tired" Cassie said.

Tom looks at her "I noticed, you look like you can barely keep your eyes open. Having trouble sleeping?".

Cassie sighed "I guess you could say that...".

Tom was silent for a moment before he decided to ask "What is bothering you Cassie? You've been like this ever since your talk with Mehaffey".

Cassie looks down, as if trying to think about what to say "Do you know why we're here?".

Tom blinks "Well... to fight the Insurrection".

Cassie shakes her head "No, that is 'what' we are here for. I wonder 'why' we are here".

"I'm not sure I understand, Cassie" Tom admitted.

Cassie looks at the chess board "War, is like a real life game of chess. You make a move and then wait for you opponent to respond and then adapt your strategy to counter them. A battle if offten decided by that single fact. If you fight an enemy of equal skills and weapons, the superior stategy offten decides who wins... but sometimes to win, you need to sacrifise a piece of yourself. And by the end of the war, you hardly even know yourself anymore".

"Where are you going with this Cassie?" Tom asked, starting to get worried.

Cassie took a deep breath "How much of ourselves, do we need to lose to end this war? Even if we win, will it be worth it?".

Tom was silent for a moment "I can't answer that. This is just how things are".

"But I shouldn't be like this!" Cassie said.

Tom was taken aback by her sudden change in tone "Cassie, where is all this coming from?".

In that moment Cassie suddenly slammed her fist in to the table, making all the chess pieces.

" **I DON'T KNOW OK!** I don't know!" Cassie snapped as she stood up and kicked her chair across the room "Everyone keeps asking me all this questions: Cage! Why are you holding back!? Cage! Why do you not do your best!? Cage! Why are getting in the way!? **CAGE!** Why are you such a failure!? I don't know ok!? **I DON'T KNOW!** I don't know why I was born in to a military family and I don't **KNOW** why I had to have a mother who never gave a **SHIT** about me! I never **ASKED** to be here! And I never **WANTED** to be here!".

Tom was utterly stunned by Cassie sudden outburst, he never expected that Cassie Cage of all people where hiding so much pain.

Cassie took several deep breaths "I-I'm sorry... I know why you are here. You want to honor your brother... me?... I am just a little girl with mommy issues...".

Cassie turned around and burried her face in to her hands. Tom sat in silence until Cassie silent sob broke him out of it. He stood up and gently put his hand on Cassie's shoulder.

When Cassie looked at him, her face was wet with tears. Only then did Tom speak "It's ok Cassie... It's ok".

Cassie suddenly began to cry in to his chest. Tom hugged her and let her get all her pain out. They were the closest thing they had to family in this place. Brother and sister.

And family looks after each other. Especially in moments like these. Cassie was broken and it was up to Tom and their friends to help her heal.

And that is something they promised to do.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new deadly enemy.**

It was finally time. One more training exercise and the future of the squad would be settled. Cassie had managed to calm down from her outburst. And surprisingly, she felt a lot better now. Turns out that telling someone about her emotional pain was just what she needed. With that of her chest she could focus more and felt ready for anything. Meaning she would make sure they pass this test.

"Attention!" Orenski ordered and everyone stood at attention "Today's mission is to capture the flag. I expect a better outcome than last time".

"Permission to speak, sir" Tom suddenly said.

Orenski looks at him "Speak".

"I'd like to take point, sir" Tom said.

Cassie was surprised by that and Silva smiles. Orenski hesitates for a moment and glances at Black. The general gives her a slight nod.

"Okay, Lasky. Let's see if you've still got it in you" Orenski said before getting in Tom's face "But for your sake, you better hope that you can pull some magic out of your ass or you'll be running tour for the rest of the year".

"Understood, sir" Tom said.

Later the cryo pods opens. The cadets get out, put on their armor and prepare their weapons.

"Hastati Squad: One minute to RV point. On my mark: 3... 2... 1... Mark!" Tom said and Hastati Squad advances forward.

Hastati Squad makes it to the RV point. They sweep the surrounding area with their weapons.

"Equal numbers. Deadlocked terrain" Tom muttered.

"What's your plan?" Silva asked.

Tom was silent for a moment "We're waiting".

A bit later the cadets waiting next to their flag, visibly bored. Insects buzz by. Sully plays with a twig. JJ yawns. Silva looks impatient. Dimah checks her nails.

Vickers brushed of a anyoing fly and finally had enough "Why are we just sitting here? If we have equal numbers we should just fight it out".

Tom coughs "Yeah, just be patient".

"Wheezing freak" Vickers whispered.

"Sometimes you don't need to fight your enemies head on. Sometimes it's better to wait them out and let them come to us" Cassie said before she looks at Tom "That is your plan right?".

Tom coughs again. Then the alarm bleeps on his helmet. His HUD shows enemy contacts on the edge of his motion tracker "Okay, they're moving" The squad gets up "Take off your helmets".

"What?" Vickers asked in disbelief and the others start to object as well.

"That's pretty wild card, Lasky." Sullivan said

"That's dumb, Lasky" One of the girls said.

"We'll be flying blind" Vickers pointed out.

"Trust me" Tom said and removes his helmet. The others had no choice but do as they were told.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tom" Cassie said as she takes of her helmet "Our future depends on this".

"Trust me Cassie. I have a plan" Tom assured.

Latre the Zuma Squad Leader showed up with her squad "Eyes up, eyes up. All right, flank 'em" Zuma Squad continues to advance until they see the whole Hastati Squad is in one place "That's them. They're all together".

"Found 'em!" One said but... when the three Zuma cadets approach Hastati's position with rifles at the ready, all they discover Hastati Squad's discarded helmets lying on the ground.

Tchakova, Sullivan and Vickers suddenly rise from the nearby bushes and swiftly neutralize them. Tom watches from behind cover. Another group of Zuma Squad cadets rush forward and are gunned down by Silva and other Hastati Squad members.

"Now!" Tom shouted as he began to run "Chyler, Cage, cover!".

Tom and Silva move out toward Zuma's flag, with Silva and Cassie providing covering fire. Silva takes out the two Zuma cadets guarding the flag and Cassie guns down two that tried to flank them. Silva and Tom push on toward the objective, with Silva taking out a couple more Zuma Squad members. As Tom approaches the flag, he starts to breathe heavily. Everything around him seems to go in slow motion. His vision begins to fade and he loses consciousness, collapsing meters away from the flag.

"Lasky?" Sullivan shouted.

Cassie runs up to him "Tom! Fuck! Jacqui, the flag!".

"Got it!" Jacqui said as she grabbed the flag.

Cassie and Silva picks Tom up and runs back to their base. They did it. They won. But what the hell happened to Tom? That was all Cassie could think of at the moment.

* * *

After training Cassie and Silva went to check on Tom. When they entered his room he was sleeping. Cassie looks as him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She saw something on his arms...

Cassie saw Silva look through Tom's video recordings "What are you doing?"

Silva said nothing as she terned one on and a man apeered on the screen. Cassie knew who he was. It was Cadmon Lasky. Tom's older brother who was sadly killed in action.

He looked rather sad as he spoke "Hey bro. I'm on Andesia, it's a jump away from home. It's day, uh... 496. I'm sorry I didn't comm yesterday. Couldn't. We got pinned in a firefight for seven hours. Uh... I must've killed a dozen Innies though. Mom would be proud. We're doing really good work here. We're doing a good thing. Ridge didn't make it. You remember Ridge from back home. He was right there next to me and then... he wasn't. A pineapple sent him flying in four different directions. I had to shave it all off for Ridge. He said it made me look tough. Anyways, uh... I gotta go, bro. I can't wait to get home. We'll see ya. Cadmon, out".

When the recoding stopped Tom suddenly spoke "What are you two doing?".

"Why do you torment yourself with these?" Silva asked Tom doesn't reply and looks away "Are you okay?" Tom lifts up his shirt, revealing large blisters on his chest, shocking both girls "Whoa".

"Damn!" Cassie added.

"I've been better" Tom said.

"Well, what did Dr. Hughes say?" Silva asked.

"That it's nothing" Tom said. Clearly lying.

"Really?" Silva asked. Tom looks at her and nods. Silva shakes her head "You know, we won today. Your strategy worked".

"Thanks to you we can finally get somewhear" Cassie said with a small smile

"That's just me, being a leader" Tom said. The three look at one another and smile.

Suddenly Sully showed up on Tom's comm terminal "Lasky, wake up. Oh, hey, Chyler, hey Cassie".

"What's up, Sully?" Tom asked.

"Get in here, you guys gotta see this" Sully said as the screen turns of.

They head to Sully's room and Vickers looks at Tom "You look like crap".

Lasky locks eyes with him. They exchange a silent look of mutual respect. Cassie was relived that they finally stopped being at eachother's throats.

"Alright, so feast your eyes on grade "A" classified non-licit Intelligence vids I pieced together. Super pain in the ass to do but... so worth it." Sully said as he begins to play the classified footage, showing ODSTs advancing in a rebel stronghold, recorded by a UNSC helmet cam worn by an unknown soldier.

"This is beyond top secret" Dimah said.

"I've never seen something encrypted so hard, but I cracked it" Sully said with pride.

Chen was amazed "Wow".

"It's crazy, huh?" Sully said.

Chen nods "Yeah".

A Soldier in recording spoke "Target located".

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Now, here comes the best part. Watch his hand" Sully said as the soldier on the video grabs an insurgent soldier by the neck, lifting him against the wall. Another rebel is holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Target acquired" The soldier said.

But Rebel looked horrified, and not from the soldier holding him "They're coming! They're coming!".

"That thing is like two feet taller than him" Sully said.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Dimah asked.

"Now check this out." Sully said and the others looks closely.

"Squad, encountered unknown hostile. Pulling back. Pull back, pull back!" The soldier in the recording said as rebels are seen running toward the UNSC forces, retreating from an unknown foe. A scream is heard as a Marine is thrown against a wall. Green flashes of light are seen.

Vickers looked in shock "Oh, no way!".

"Now who do you think they're running from?" Sully asked.

"Are they fighting together?" Silva asked, not beliving what she saw.

"Okay now, here comes the best part" Sully said as the recording shows the UNSC forces retreating. The soldier fires his pistol. He turns right abruptly and the frame freezes to a massive, armor-clad figure; the armor is emblazoned with the number "104".

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Vicker's asked out loud.

"Now what do you think that is?" Sully asked. The cadets continue to stare at the footage, paused at the large armored figure.

Cassie was amazed. She had never seen anything like this before. Just who is that armored man? And how the hell is he so massive?

Orlin spoke "It is now 1800. All cadets report to the mess hall".

The cadets slowly left the room. All shaken up by what they had just seen.

* * *

Later Hastati Squad eating in the mess hall. While discussing what they saw.

"What do you think that thing was?" Sully asked.

"Definitely not an ODST" Chen said.

"Then what could it be?" Sully asked again.

"Maybe some upgraded ODST armor?" Vickers suggested.

"Come on, did you not see the size of that thing? That's not ODST" Chen said.

Sully imitates the events seen on the footage, making weapon sounds with his mouth and holding his hands like a firearm.

"Guys, look, you're missing the point. What matters is that our soldiers were fighting alongside the Insurrectionists. Why would we protect the enemy?" Silva asked.

"The only reason I can think of is that there is a 3rd party in this war. And for our own soldiers to ally with an enemy against it... could it be more dangerous than The Insurrection?" Cassie said.

"What could possibly be worse than them?" Jacqui asked.

Cassie shrugged "You're guess is as good as mine. I have no clue what that could have been".

Suddenly Taylor walked up to them "Cadet Lasky. Colonel Mehaffey would like to see you".

Tom shares a look with the others before he gets up and leaves. Cassie had an idea what this was about. She only hoped he was not gonna be forced to leave. He was her friend, a brother. He and Silva had helped her alot along with Jacqui.

 _'I hope you make the right choice brother'_ Cassie thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night Cassie returned to her room. She noticed she had a new message. Believing it was from her father, she was surprised to see it was actually her mother. After all these years her mother finally sent her a message? Well this was to good to pass up, so she turned it on.

General Sonya Blade appeared. She has aged a little since last time Cassie saw her. The war must be taking it's toll on her. Sonya took a deep breath and spoke "Cassie... I received reports on your performance... heard you made it. Good job" She paused for a moment and then sighed "Cassie... I know how hard things has been for you. I know you feel neglected and that you think I don't care... I don't blame you. I was not there for you when you grew up and all I have done is make you join the army against your will. I am sorry, for all the pain I have caused you. But I know this don't mean anything by now. But I want you to know I am very proud of you. You are my daughter and while this war has kept us apart, there was not a single day where I didn't think about you. I love you Cassie. And when we finally meet again, I promise to make things right... good luck with your training. I love you. My daughter".

When the message ended, tears ran down Cassie's face "Mom...".

"So she finally decided to message you" Came the voice of Jacqui behind her.

Cassie looked at her "Jacqui...".

"You ok?" Jacqui asked, looking a little worried for her friend.

Cassie smiled as tears continued to run down her face "She cares, Jacqui... she trully cares".

Jacqui smiled and pulled Cassie in to a hug "I could have told yo that".

Cassie hugged her back. But then suddenly an emergency siren starts to sound. The two girls looks at eachother in shock. That alarm ment a full evacuation fo the school.

They hurried to run to the tower. Marines are standing on top of the stairs "To the tether! Now! This is not a drill! Let's go, let's go, let's go, come on!".

Silva and Tom arrive and join the cadets and Marines evacuating toward the space tether. Orlin continues to provide emergency instructions over PA. Tom and Silva move into a corridor leading to the space elevator where more Marines are ordering them to move forward "Let's move it, cadets! Go, go, move it, cadets! Go, go, go!".

Colonel Mehaffey stood in the corridor "Go to your squads. Now!".

"Keep moving, cadets!" A Marine shouted.

Tom and Silva look at the academy's space elevator through the glass roof. Chen arrives from behind them "Chyler, Lasky. The rest of the squad's already at the tether. Let's go".

"Remain calm. Maintain order" Orlin spoke.

Orenski is signaling for Hastati Squad amidst the chaos "Hastati! This way. Hurry up. Right here. Right here. Get in line. Lasky, Chen, let's go" The members of Hastati Squad gather next to her "Okay. Hold tight. Stay in line."

"What is this? Insurrectionists?" Tom asked.

"Would someone just tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Cassie demanded.

"I have no idea" Sully said.

"We're just lining up. We're going to get on to the tether. Okay?" Orenski said.

Vickers nods "Okay".

Thunder crackles in the sky. The cadets look up as several SOEIV pods drop from above and land on the academy grounds. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers jump out.

"What the...?" Vickers asked out loud.

"Are those ODST?" Jacqui asked.

"Why are ODSTs dropping here?" Sully asked.

"I don't know" Vickers said.

Tom was silent for a moment "Because we're under attack".

"But by what?" Cassie asked as more ODST drop pods fall from the sky.

"This is not good" Orenski muttered.

"ODSTs dropping in is never good" Silva said.

Dimah shook her head "Screw this. I can get us on this wagon".

"No, no, no. We will hold our position" Orenski ordered.

"Guys, come on" Dimah said, not listening to her commander.

"No, Tchakova, that is a direct order" Orenski said with more force.

"Suit yourself" Dimah said as she leaves the squad and runs off in front of the queue.

"Dimah" Tom called after her.

"Dimah. Get back in line, right now!" Orenski shouted.

Dimah continues to run toward the elevator car but is stopped by one of the Marines guarding the entrance. After a few words she gets on and the elevator goes up.

The cadets on the ground look on as the car begins its ascent. Suddenly the ground trembles ominously. An alien warship appears in the clouds next to the tether. Cut to Lasky and Sully's shocked reactions. Two more alien ships appear, accompanied by thunder. The cadets stare at the sky in disbelief and horror.

"My god!" Cassie said in utter terror.

"What the hell are those things?" Tom asked.

Without warning, the first alien ship fires an energy beam at the space tether. Explosions tear through the tower. The support structure bends and buckles before the tether eventually snaps, causing the lower portion of the support structure to collapse toward the terminal where the cadets are standing. A massive cloud of dust rolls down the corridor.

"Go!" Tom shouted and the Cadets scream and run as falling debris rain down upon them.

During the chaos Cassie was separated from the rest and had to throw herself on the floor to avoid the falling rubble. She coughed from all the dust... but then she heard it... footsteps... heavy footsteps. She looked up and saw some kind of creture walk through the dust.

It was not until it turned on some kind of blade that Cassie finally snapped out of her shock. She tried to get up only to be grabbed by the neck and lifted of her. Cassie struggled to breath as the creture looked her dead in the eyes.

It spoke something that Cassie did not understand and was about to stab her. But Cassie managed to stop it's arm with her feet and managed to kick herself free. The monster roared as it took a swing at her. Cassie managed to doge, but the heat of the blade was felt on her skin. Cassie tried to kick the monster in the chest... but it did not even react to it.

Cassie watched in horror as the alien glared at her. It swung it's blade once more and Cassie moved fast to avoid it... but she was not fast enough... She let out a blood-curdling scream as her left arm was severed from her body.

Cassie fell to the ground, clutching the burning pain where her arm and elbow used to be. The alien stood over her with it's blade raised, ready to end her. Cassie closed her eyes, ready for her death.

But before she could be killed, Jacqui slamed a large rock in the alien's face. The surprise attack was enough to make it stumble and trip over some rubble.

"Cassie! Come on, We got to move!" Jacqui shouted as she pulled Cassie on her feet "My god your arm! Just hold on, we'll get you help".

Cassie did her best to ignore the pain as she and Jacqui hurried to catch up with the others. While they ran the alien got back up.

 **"Shuh-gah-suh ree-oh. Ree-hah mah-ee!"** The invader roared as he activates his energy sword and slices the Corbulo statue in two.

It was at that moment Cassie was sure of one thing... there was now an irrefutable fact. One that she could not ignore after what just happened.

She was in hell.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter the Hero.**

To say things were bad would be the understatement of the century. It was utter chaos. An ODST as he is blown apart by a plasma grenade while soldiers were screaming orders.

"Incoming!"

"Hold on!"

"Move it!"

"Watch out!"

Tom, Silva and Orenski run through a firefight between ODSTs, Marines and the alien forces. All kinds of weapons can be heard firing.

Orenski is trying to guide the other cadets through the chaos, while Jacqui is still carrying the wounded Cassie through the bullet storm. A Marine next to her is gunned down "Come on! Let's go!".

In the confusion, Tom loses sight of Silva and Orenski. He looks around and sees Marines firing their weapons. Cadets are running in every direction. Tom turns around. A Marine screams as he is shot through the back by a round from an aliens weapon. The Sangheili Zealot fires its Plasma Rifle at a pair of fleeing cadets.

Tom desperately shouts for his teammates "Chyler! Hastati!".

A nearby Marine is killed by more shots. Another Marine is engulfed in an explosion. Lasky then notices Colonel Mehaffey wielding an assault rifle and yelling at the cadets "Get to the dorms, go!".

Tom stares at her "Colonel Mehaffey...?".

"Go, go, go, go!" Mehaffey cries out as she is suddenly hit by multiple rounds from an alien's weapon. As Tom watches in horror, Mehaffey falls to the ground, there's a small explosion of pink light and blood.

Tom continues to look on as the Alien barks orders **"Ee-nah rah!"**.

Two ODSTs runs up and keeps shooting while a cadet runs through the smoke. Tom turns and sees a Marine about to get ambushed by a another alien holding a strange looking rifle.

"Tom!" Silva pulls Tom, still in a trance, by the arm "Come on, let's go!"

"Fall back!" A Marine shouts, as the firefight tips even more in the alien's favor, Chen grabs his friends the pair.

"JJ, is that you?!" Tom asked.

"Come on!" Silva shouted still pulling him.

"To the dorms!" Chen shouts as they rush inside the dorms. Explosions can still be heard outside. Hastati Squad hurries regroups.

"What's happened?" Sully asked in pure terror.

Vickers tries to open the doors to no avail "Doors are locked!"

"Over here; in Lasky's room" Sully said

"Come on, come on!" Silva added as Hastati quickly squeezes into the room.

"Oh my god...Dimah, she's dead" Sully said in a crushed tone.

"Colonel Mehaffey..." Tom said, still having a hard time beliving what is going on.

"We'll be too if we don't do something!" Vickers said.

Sully scatters his hand on the holotable, knocking around the shells and casings on Tom's makeshift chessboard, as he works. He tries to activate the system but is unsuccessful "Comms are offline".

Vickers was struggling to keep his composure "It's a whole new war".

Tom finally noticed Cassie's condition "Oh my god! Cassie, your arm!"

Cassie hissed in pain "It's not as bad as it looks".

"Not bad!? Your damn arm is gone!" Sully said on the verge of throwing up.

"You are lucky it's a burn wound, or else you would have bled to death by now" Jacqui said as she did her best to band aid Cassie's wound with a spare shirt.

Suddenly they hear a woman screaming from outside in the hallway. She is abruptly silenced by a stabbing sound.

Vickers looked up in fear "That sounded close".

Tom goes up to the door and peeks outside. The alien from before has stabbed a female cadet through the back with its Energy Sword. It utters something in its native language. Tom looks on in fear as the alien pulls its sword out of the dead cadet and deactivates it before suddenly disappearing **"Noh-mee-oh woo-nn-tah-kee rah-uh"**.

"It's invisible" Tom said.

Vickers looks at him "What the hell's invisible?".

"One of those things is inside, and it is invisible!" Tom said in a silent but agitated tone.

As everyone absorbs this information, Tom looks out into the hallway again. He hears the alien growling. Still cloaked, the monster bursts into another room. Screams are heard.

"It's going from dorm to dorm... it's hunting us" Cassie managed to get out as the pain was finally going more numb.

"Let's go. We gotta get out of here" Tom said.

"No no no no, screw that! We stay here" Sully protested.

"If we stay here we will be like fish in barrel for that thing!" Jacqui argued.

"Where're we gonna go?" Chen asked.

Orenski did her best to gain control over the situation "No no no no, we're gonna, we're gonna go to the training room. We're gonna get prepped up. We're gonna get some weapons".

"I'll take point" Chen Volunteered.

"Come on. Come on, line up!" Hastati lines up, with Chen in front as Orenski speaks "Alright. Tell us when. Tell us when, alright?".

They hear the sound of glass shattering and Sully could hardly keep it together "Jesus..."

Chen takes a peek outside as the invisible Zealot exits back into the hallway. A few moments later, the Zealot bursts into the room right next to Hastati's "Now!".

Hastati squad runs out of the room. Behind them as the alien roars in anger. They come across a two-way where Chen leads the squad to the left before suddenly stopping, shock in his eyes.

"Go! Go go go! Hurry! What-" Orenski stopped when she noticed Chen is standing still, the shock not leaving his face.

Sully was confused "Guys?".

There is a harsh growling sound nearby as Vickers asks "Why'd you stop, JJ?" As his glasses start to steam up, Chen is suddenly stabbed by the cloaked alien's energy sword and lifted off the ground "JJ!".

Hastati squad looks on in horror as the Alien drops JJ.

"Oh my god!" Vickers shouted in horror.

Everyone runs toward the right as Sully shouts "Move! Go, go, go!".

"Ee-nn-hah ee-nah hah!" The alien bellows at the fleeing cadets.

The rest of the squad arrives at the training room with Orenski giving out orders "Lasky, send the distress beacon. Chyler, help me get the weapons."

Orenski, Silva, Sully and Vickers head to the weapon compartments while Tom works on the doorpad, trying to seal the door. Jacqui lets Cassie sit down against a wall while she herself goes for the weapons.

Orenski begins entering codes while Silva and Vickers try to force the compartments open "It's locked! My code isn't working!".

"Try again. Do it again!" Silva shouts in desperation.

"Lasky, door!" Sylly said as the cadets continue attempting to open the compartments, while Tom continues trying to shut the door "Lasky, door!".

"Yeah, I'm-I'm trying!" Tom shouts back.

"April, come on!" Silva said in panic.

Orenski shakes her head "It's not working!".

The door finally shuts and Tom goes to the emergency beacon "Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Cadet Thomas Lasky. I repeat, mayday! Mayday! There's been an attack on Corbulo Academy. Excessive casualties. I repeat, excessive casualties".

Orenski backs away from the weapons locker, giving up "I don't have access to the live rounds".

"I think the beacon's down as well" Tom said.

"We're dead" Sully said in a hopeless tone.

Orenski holds her head, slightly hysterical ""Okay, alright. Think, think, think, think...".

"Fuck this! I refuse to die here! There got to be something we can do!" Jacqui said looking real desperate.

Tom walks towards Orenski "We can't stay in here, April".

Orenski looks at him "We can't go out there!"

Cassie holds her wound in pain "Just break open those damn things!".

Vickers takes a fire extinguisher and starts ramming the compartments. Everyone looks at him before encouraging him on. As Vickers is about to ram the lockers one more time, something bangs on the door outside. Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at the door in horror.

Orenski speaks faintly "Hide".

The cadets quickly run to the back, where Vickers goes to the right, Jacqui pulls Cassie of the wall and everyone else goes left. An alien roar is heard from outside the training room. As Vickers tries to rejoin the others, an errant burst of sparks from the broken ceiling lights erupts in front of him and he is forced to stay separated.

The alien outside can be heard speaking **"Ray-nah-reh! Woh-koh nah bee-oh-gyoh joh"**.

The banging continues. There's a few seconds of silence. Then the door is finally knocked off its hinges, scaring all 7 cadets. Everyone except Vickers rushes to a new hiding spot. Lasky presses a finger to his lips, indicating for Vickers to be quiet. Vickers nods and backs up against the lockers. A frightened Lasky waits in his hiding spot as footsteps are heard. A cloud of exhaust steam leaking from a pipe is disturbed by an unseen force. Then something steps over the fallen door, making it move. The cadets all recoil in fear. They hear the invisible Zealot growl, and the sound of footsteps going past their hiding spot.

Tom whispers "Go".

Everyone, minus Vickers, starts cautiously moving forward. Vickers, still in fear, doesn't move.

"Lasky, go for the door" Sully said.

"We can't leave Vickers" Tom argued.

Since they could not see the monster Silva asked "Where is it?".

Tom drops to his stomach and takes a quick peek. Everything is quiet until the alien's cloaked foot hits a puddle. The monster has turned back around.

Tom quickly gets back up "Right there".

As everyone looks on in silent fear, the alien activates its energy sword and walks around, barely missing them. Silva grips Tom's hand tightly. The alien stops as it receives a transmission from its subordinates **"Nee-kah koh reh-moh. Nee-kah koh. Nee-kah koh"**.

The alien de-cloaks and responds **"Gee ree-oh ruh-ah".**

 **"Nee. Uh-GEH. Gah-reh goh-roh-MEH-nee-oh yee-may-oh"** The other alien said over the 'radio' link.

Vickers gets a look of determination on his face. The alien, still on the line with the other angrily into its comm **"Woo mah-nuh nee noh rah-shee!".**

Suddenly, Vickers steps out of his hiding place "Hey! Guys, run!".

Vickers raises the fire extinguisher, intending to charge. The Zealot turns around and fires its plasma rifle, killing Vickers instantly.

"Vickers!" Sully cries out in horror.

Hearing Sully's shout, the alien turns back and reactivates its energy sword. Backed into a corner, the cadets can only sit, frozen in place. Orenski's eyes widen in terror as the monster finds them at last **"Tah-koh koh zah-meh-ah-uh! Ee-gah zah-ruh-mee ee-geh-nee!"**.

The alien points his sword at the cadets, the blade's tip inches from Tom's face. Silva puts her hand on Tom's shoulder. But Cassie managed to gather her strength and used her one arm to grab a severed powerline and aimed it at the alien.

"Get away from them you freak!" She said with anger and hate. She knew this was the same monster who took her arm.

The Alien seemed to remember her too **"Nishum...".**

Cassie glares, but her hand is chacking as the alien lifts it's blade. The alien starts to laugh, when there's a sudden stabbing sound. The Elite jerks its head up and gasps in shock and pain. A bloodied combat knife is pulled from the back of its neck; the alien groans and falls dead. Its killer, an enormous, armor-clad soldier, bearing the number 117 on his chest plating, looks down at it briefly before activating his helmet lights and turning to the cadets. A burst of sparks from the broken ceiling lights illuminates his profile as he steps forward. The cadets stare up in fear and awe.

"We don't have much time. Let's go" He spoke in a calm and direct to the point tone.

Cassie simply dropped the cable and fell to her knees, too shocked to even do anything else. Jacqui runs up and hugs her "You crazy idiot!".

"That was brave of you cadet. But next time I recommend you use a better weapon than a cable" The armored man said.

Cassie nods slowly "I... had to improvise".

The man nods "Your mother will be proud" Cassie got wide eyes as the man contacts his comrades "Kelly, inform Command I have four survivors. Take your team north. Rendezvous at Evac Alpha for Pelican extraction. We'll meet you there. Chief out".

Tom looks at the man who seemed to be called Cheif "How did you find us?".

"A distress beacon" Cheif answers.

"Why did you come for us?" Sully asked.

"You're the only survivors" Cheif answered.

"In the school?" Sylly asked.

Cheif turns to him "On the planet" The cadets look away in shock "We've got fifteen minutes to get to the evac point. Armor up".

"It's-It's locked" Sully said.

"And non of us knows the code. We tried to break it open but-" Jacqui began but yelps as Cheif punches straight through the locker door and ripping it off its hinges "Ok... that works".

Now geared up. The cadets follows Cheif out of the training room armory, all of their flashlights active. Cassie could only use a simpel pistol due to needing both arms to carry a rifel, she was tired and could not move to quickly, but she did her best. As the walk continues, they take up formation; Chief and Orenski in the front, Tom and Silva on left and right with Sully and Jacqui watching the rear and Cassie was in the middle.

Cheif suddenly signals the group to stop "Stay quiet. Do not leave, no matter what you hear outside".

"Wait, who are you?" Tom asked.

Cheif looks at him for a short second "Call me Master Chief".

As he walks away, Silva sits down on the floor in exhaustion.

"I knew those ONI vids were bad news. Now we're the only ones alive, and-" Sully began but Tom stops him as he joins Silva on the floor.

"Sully, shh" He said.

"What the hell is going on? We're all following a giant robot" Sully said as he turns to check the back "Who knows if he's even coming back?".

"He's gotta come back. I believe him" Tom said.

"And it's not like we have much of a choice in the matter" Cassie added.

Tom turns to look down at Silva, who looks uneasy "You okay?"

Silva was shaking a little "I don't know".

"Hang on. We'll be all right." Tom said as he takes her helmet and puts it on for her "Hey. Hey, you're gonna be fine."

Silva nods "Thanks".

They suddenly hear footsteps as the lights start to flicker. Fearing it's the aliens, the cadets nervously aim their weapons. As the footsteps grow louder, lights suddenly come on; the Chief is back "Who's the best shot here?".

The cadets look at him in confusion before Sully speaks "...You probably?".

Cheif still waits for a response. Tom ties his helmet and gestures to Silva "Chyler is".

Silva nods in agreement "I'm good."

Orenski steps up "I am too".

"I can fight too" Cassie added.

"Hold on Cassie! You are in no condition to do anything!" Jacqui said sharply.

"But I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing!" Cassie argued.

"You wont" Cheif suddenly spoke "We need a look out. Shout the moment you see anything. Understood?".

Cassie looks at him before she nods, seeing as she had little choice in the matter "Yes sir"

Cheif turns to Tom "Cadet Lasky, can you drive a Warthog?".

Tom looks unsure as he stares at him for a short second "Uh...yeah. Sure.".

"Good. That's where we're headed. Shooters on the left and right, driver in the center" Chief said and the cadets get ready to move out "Stay close to me. It's your best chance of survival".

As the large soldier leads the group through the wreckage of the academy, the cadets are shocked by the decimation and death around them. Tom looks down, his gaze lingering briefly on the body of a fellow cadet. Orenski, distracted by a small explosion behind her, turns around and sees the body of one of the ODSTs who died attempting to defend the academy. Sully stares at another cadet partially buried under a pile of rubble. Silva reacts visibly to the sight of a female cadet and an academy instructor lying dead in each others' arms.

Cassie looks at Cheif "Who are these things?!".

"A new enemy. This is no longer a war against terrorists. This is a war for humanity" Cheif answered. Cassie had nothing to say to that.

The survivors continue moving forward. Alien ships can be seen in the distance, holding position and sweeping the area with search lights. Eventually, the group spots a Warthog and starts to move towards it.

An errant explosion startles Sully. He starts to lag behind a little.

Tom whispers "Sully, keep up".

"Sully, come on" Orenski said

Sully looks around nervously "Where-Where'd they all go?".

Cassie gasped "LOOK OUT!"

A Needle round suddenly strikes Sully in the right leg. He cries out in pain.A Sniper is standing on a roof firing another round aimed for his head. Cheif jumps in just in time to shield him. Grabbing Sully in one arm, the Chief fires his assault rifle with the other

"Get down!" He shoves Sully down and continues firing his assault rifle. The other 5 cadets take cover with Sully. Incoming Needle rounds bounce off the Chief's armor "Get to the 'Hog. I'll draw their fire!".

The explosions from the shooting temporarily obscure the cadets' vision. By the time they recover, the Chief is gone.

Orenski looks around "Where'd he go?".

"Chief!" Tom calls out.

"Cover me!" Orenski gets out of cover and takes up position "Lasky, go!"

Tom takes a moment to look at the other cadets "You okay?"

Silva nods "I've got Sully. Go!".

Tom nods back as Orenski and Jacqui starts to shoot "Moving. Cover me!".

Tom gets up and runs toward the Warthog. He dodges a barrage of Needle and Carbine rounds. As he runs, Orenski keeps on firing. After taking a few deep breaths, Silva gets up to fire, only for a Needle round to impact nearby. A chunk of rubble blows up in her face, forcing her back down. She and Sully start to crawl away "Stay low, stay low!".

Tom reaches the jeep, and finds the corpse of its driver, General Black, dead from a wound to the forehead. Putting his shock aside, Tom pulls the superintendent's body off the driver's seat. Orenski, meanwhile, keeps firing until her rifle stops "Chyler, I'm out. Give me Sully!" Silva pushes Sully to Orenski, who takes the injured cadet. She pulls him aside just in time to avoid an explosion. "I got you".

Tom tries to activate the Warthog "Come on!" The Warthog sputters. Lasky groans in frustration.

Silva keeps firing at the snipers until her rifle runs dry. Out of ammo, Silva discards her MA5D, before noticing an alien weapon lying in the rubble. She cautiously picks it up and accidentally discharges a shot into the air. Getting a better grip, she takes aim and fires, killing one of the snipers.

"Yeah! Give them a taste of their own medecin!" Jacqui cheered.

Cassie did her best to provide cover fire. But with only one arm, it was hard to aim. A shot almost hit her in the face, making her fall back. She noticed a plasma grenade. She gasped and somehow managed to gain some distance before the grenade's blast sent her to the ground, she grunted in pain. She would die at this rate.

Meanwhile Tom finally reactivates the jeep. Almost immediately after doing so, the sound of pistol shots gets his attention. He looks up to see the snipers getting killed one by one. He looks back and sees Cheif running along the edge of a building, firing his pistol and dodging enemy fire.

"April, go!" Silva shouts.

"Come on, Sully!" Orenski grabs Sully and brings him safely to the Warthog. Cheif fires his pistol several more times before jumping off the building's lands with ease, as Silva watches in amazement "Go!".

Snapping out of her trance, Silva makes a break for the Warthog. Cassie tried to get up, trying to ignore the pain in her back. But Cheif suddenly shows up next to her and picks her up with one arm, while holding his weapons with the other. Cassie uses her one arm to hold on to him as he takes her to the Warhog.

Orenski looks at Silva and Jacqui "Come on, Chyler, Briggs!".

As Silva gets in, Chief puts Cassie in Jacqui's lap before he takes the turret "Drive!"

Tom floors it, and the Warthog speeds away from the destroyed school.

Cassie looks at Cheif "Thank you".

Cheif spares her a quick glance "You're welcome".

They survived... for now.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over? No, it's just beginning.**

The Warthog is speeding down the forest path, after so many close calls the group needed to get out of this place. Sully groans loudly every time Tom makes a small turn.

Orenski looks at him "Lasky!".

"It's harder than it looks!" Tom shouts back as Sully groans louder in pain.

Orenski tries to keep him calm "Hang in there, Sully!".

"...Sorry!" Tom said.

Silva turns to him "You're doing fine! Just keep it steady!".

"Bear right, cadet. There's an exit directly ahead" Cheif ordered.

Tom does as he is told, and continues down the path. Behind them, another type of alien runs by. Tom looks around doubtfully. Cassie gorans in pain, holding the burn wound that was once her arm.

"Hang in there Cassie. We'll be out of here soon" Jacqui said as calmly as she could. If Cassie goes in to shock now, she will never make it.

"Faster, cadet. Four minutes to the Pelican. We have to get off the planet!" Cheif said.

Tom presses down on the pedal. The Warthog's speed meter increases. Tom continues to drive the Warthog down the path. Suddenly, a blue grenade rolls out from the forest and into the Warthog's path, and detonates. Tom yells in surprise.

The Warthog drives through the plasma and smoke. Dust and dirt spray its occupants. The Warthog then comes under fire from aliens on both sides. Needler rounds hit the Warthog's plating. A "Warning" appears on the Warthog's speed meter, and the meter decreases.

Chief fires the Warthog's turret and takes down one of the attackers "Controlled-burst! Don't spray and pray!" Jacqui, Orenski and Silva fire their assault rifles "Cadet! Two o'clock!".

Needler rounds continue to rain down on the Warthog. Tom leans over toward the passenger's side to avoid getting hit "Chyler, cover!"

"Covering!" Silva stands up from her seat, takes aim and fires her assault rifle in two short bursts at a pair of aliens. Her aim is true, and both aliens go down. The Warthog continues on and gets out of range of the alien attackers.

Chief speaks through the radio "Kelly, track our position for evac".

Orenski looks at him "I think we're clear".

Tom looks at the Warthog speed meter, which emits a beeping sound as the vehicle picks up speed. He turns to Silva "Nice job".

Silva looks at him and smiles. Suddenly, another one of those alieens appears directly in front of the Warthog. The vehicle plows right into the alien, sending it flying over the hood, and splattering the windshield with blood. The alien's weapon discharges several errant shots, one of which goes directly into the Warthog's interior. Tom, caught by surprise, hits the brakes. The Warthog comes to a sudden stop. Silva and Orenski jerk forward. Sully groans even louder and Cassie cries out as her wound hit the edge.

Orenski recovers first "Everyone okay?".

Cheif jumps down from the turret as Tom tries to restart the Warthog, which only sputters. Cheif takes Sully out of the Warthog and sets him down on the ground. He then turns to Orenski "Hand me the biofoam and man the gun".

Silva looks down at her stomach while Lasky continues trying to reactivate the Warthog "Come on, come on! Come on!".

Orenski mans the turret and scans the forest around them. She hears the aliens stepping on a tree branch. The turret's search light, however, reveals no enemy.

Chief applya the biofoam to Sully's wound "This will help you walk".

Sully groans softly. Then Jacqui helps Cassie out of the Warthog and looks at Cheif "Sir. She needs a better band-aid".

"Step back" Chief ordered as he takes off the make shift band-aid from Cassie's' shoulder, who groans in pain. Chief inspects the damage, actually impressed that she has lasted this long without going in to shock from all the pain.

He cleans the wound the best he can before putting on some band-aid. Cassie hissed in pain but endured it so he could finish.

"This should help until we can get you proper medical atention" Cheif said.

Tom takes off his helmet and places it on the Warthog's dashboard in frustration. He tries again to get the Warthog restarted "We're almost there!".

Silva looks down at her stomach, which she is covering with both hands. She moves her hands away, revealing a Needler shard embedded in her stomach "...Tom...?".

Tom is still trying to reignite the Warthog, unaware that Silva is calling him "Come on...".

Silva speaks weakly "...Tom?" Tom finally turns around and notices the Needler round in her stomach, he panics ar the sight as Silva finally feels the pain "Tom...".

"Chief!" Tom shouts, making Chief turn around as Silva groans loudly in pain "Chief! Chyler's been hit!". The Chief goes to assist as Silva groaning in pain "Shit...".

"I'm out of biofoam and I don't got anything to stop the bleeding. We have to get her to the Pelican. Now" Chief said before there's a booming thud in the distance. Chief looks up.

Orenski sees strange green glow has appear behind her as more of those alies can be heard in the distance... they sound futher away "They're retreating. Why would they do that now?".

"We're being hunted. Keep moving north. You'll see my team. Run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything, including me" Chief ordered.

Orenski and Tom scramble out of the Warthog. The unearthly green glow filters through the trees. A monstrous roar is heard. Silva groans in pain.

Orenski pulls Sully to his feet "Can you walk?".

Sully groans but managed to stand up "Yeah, I'll try".

Tom frantically tries to help Silva out of the Warthog "Just keep breathing. Just hang in there, okay? Hang in there. Come on".

Tom and Orenski get Silva out of the vehicle and start carrying her away by the shoulders as Jacqui lifts Cassie up and runs alongside their teammates.

"We've got to get her somewhere." Orenski said.

"But we're blind" Sylly said as they had no way of knowing where the enemies are without any traking system.

They hear heavy footsteps and Orenski speaks "It's close by".

They turn to see the Chief standing before a massive alien.

"Oh my god!" Sully said in fear.

"They just keep getting bigger! Fuck that is so not fair!" Jacqui said.

The alien roars and straightens up, dwarfing the Chief even further. Its reflection is seen in the Chief's visor as he looks up to face its head.

"Guys, go! Go, go!" Tom shouts and the cadets take off through the forest, as alien roars and rifle fire are heard behind them "Sully, you with us?".

"Yeah..." Sully said as he managed to keep up with them.

"Hang in there, Chyler" Orenski told Silva.

The cadets take cover under one of the training course's concrete obstacles. They set Silva on the ground. She coughs and groans in pain. Tom pulls her helmet off "We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

"April, stun rounds" Sully told his senior.

Orenski pulls a tactical training round from her magazine and breaks it "This will numb the pain" She pours the contents on Chyler's wound.

"Hang in there, Chyler" Tom said as Silva gasps in agony "Hang in there, Chyler. Come on, hang in there".

Silva reaches up and pulls off her dog tags, tears in her eyes. She pushes them into Lasky's hands. Tom shakes his head vigorously "It's okay, Tom".

Tom keeps shaking his head in denial. Cassie takes Silva's hand, her eyes flooded in tears "Come on sis. Don't you dare quit on us now! Please, don't give up now!".

Silva smiled at her "I'm sorry... sis... I... I... love...".

Sully and Orenski watch, stunned, as Silva closes her eyes and stops breathing.

Tom starts crying "Chyler...".

"Chyler no! Oh god no!" Cassie said as she began sobbing in to Jacqui's chest, who holds her close while having a face of shock.

Orenski stands and looks away. Sully glances at her. Tom cradles the dog tags as Chief suddenly appears beside him "I'm sorry" The Chief turns to the others "I need your ammo, cadets. It took everything I had to bring that thing down".

"We don't have any" Sully said.

"Just stun rounds, sir" Orenski added.

Still in despair, Tom pulls an M9 fragmentation grenade from his belt and hands it to the Chief.

"Thanks." Cheif said as they hear a distant alien roar.

Sully looked worried "Guys?".

"There's another one. Move, now." The Chief said as he and Orenski leave.

"We have to leave her, Tom. I'm sorry" Sully said as he leaves. Tom and Cassie keeps staring at Silva's body.

Jacqui pulls Cassie to her feet "Cassie, Tom. I promise those bastards will pay for everything they've done. But for now, we must get out off here. Don't let her death be for nothing".

With that, they forced themselves to keep running. Chief and the cadets are now sprinting through the forest. A bright green projectile explodes nearby. They come across a shallow depression and stop to look down. They hear a roar and look back. The second gigant, or Hunter, is closing in on them. With no other choice, they jump into the depression.

"There" Chief said as rhe group takes cover inside a small hollow and turn off their lights and Chief speaks over the the radio "Kelly, negative. Need more time. Cannot make it to the rendezvous. You have to hold the Pelican. I won't leave them! Chief out" The cadets stare at him "I'll engage. Get to the Pelican as fast as you can".

Chief gets up but Lasky grabs his arm, stopping him "No, sir. I'll be the decoy".

Orenski got wide eyes "Lasky, no!".

"You sweep 'em from behind" Tom continued

"Cadet..." Chief said, seeming unsure about this plan. Tom tucks Silva's dog tags into his chest plate.

Orenski did no like this "Lasky!".

Tom determined "Axios!".

"Lasky!" Orenski shouts.

"TOM!" Cassie screams as Tom sprints off.

The Hunter crests the hill and levels its cannon at him. It lets loose a shot that impacts behind Tom, sending him tumbling face-first into the dirt. Tom looks back and sees the alien charging its cannon again. Tom gets up and scampers away through the woods. The Hunter roars, powers down its weapon, and turns to follow him.

Chief primes the grenade and charges the alien from behind but it turns and hits him with its shield, knocking him to the ground. Tom looks back as the Hunter turns and aims at him again.

Cassie could not bare losing her sister and brother on the same night. She uses the last bit of energy she has left and with a loud battle cry she runs infront of the Hunter and shoots it in the face with the stun rounds. The Hunter roars as it's blinded by the red paint before taking a swing at Cassie, knocking her in to a tree and a crack was heard.

"CASSIE!" Jacqui screamed.

Chief gets to his feet and charges once more as the alien powers up its cannon. Just as it fires, the Chief climbs its shield, disrupting its aim. The shot narrowly misses Cassie, sending him flying. Chief swings over the Hunter's shoulders, landing on its back. Chief then shoves the grenade into the mass of Lekgolo worms in the creature's back, then flips off and away from it, landing in a crouching position. The Hunter grunts and stands for a second, then explodes.

The Chief shields himself from the splatter. He walks over and stomps on a surviving worm. Sully and Orenski get to their feet and run over to Tom as Chief picks up a piece of the Hunter's shattered armor.

Jacqui rushed up to Cassie "CASSIE! No! No! Not you too! CASSIE!".

Chief checks Cassie's motionless body "She's alive. If we hurry she can make it".

Jacqui nods slowly as Chief picks Cassie up and they hurry on. The sun rises as the survivors make their way out of the forest and into a clearing where a Pelican is waiting for them. A Marine is kneeling down in a defensive position nearby.

As the cadets run towards the Pelican, Chief meets up with another armored soldier "We have five survivors. This one in critical condition and need of medical atention"

"I've alerted Command. They will have a med bay ready when we arrive" The female soldier said.

"Let's go" Chief said as they all enter the Pelican and finally leavs the nightmare behind... for now.

* * *

When Cassie woke up, she was in a medical bed. She looks to her side and saw...

"Dad...?" Cassie whispers slowly.

It was indeed her dad Johnny Cage. He looks up at the sound of her voice and smiles in relief "Thank god you're awake. Thought I'd lost you for a moment there".

"How long... was I out?" Cassie asked.

"5 weeks. You took a real beating, they had to fix your spine with some cybernetics, or else you would never have walked again" Johnny said.

Cassie was silent for a moment "Dad... what were those things?".

Johnny sighs "The war has changed. There is no longer a war with terrorists. We are fighting for the human race now... things will only get harder from here on".

Cassie looks at her missing arm, she almost died, many time durring that one battle... what had become of her life?

"Someone wants to see you. I will give you both some space" Johnny said as he got up and walked out.

Cassie looked and saw... her mother. Sonya Blade.

"Mom...?" Cassie spoke shyly.

Sonya was silent for a moment before she walked up and held Cassie's hand "Cassie... my daughter".

Cassie smiled softly and aligned her hand with Sonya's own. Sonya smiled back and sat on the bed next to Cassie while gently brushing the hair from Cassie's forehead.

Finally, the family were reunited.

* * *

Years later Cassie sat on her bed in deep thought. The war with the covenant had thrown the entire galaxy in to one big battlefield. During this time Cassie had made a promise: She would fight! Until she dies, or every last one of those alien monsters lies dead at her feat.

"Sergeant Cage. You have been called to the briefing room for your next mission" An A.I next to her said.

"Understood. Thanks Kitana" Cassie said as she stood up.

She looked at her new cybernetic arm, an eternal reminder of what she lost on that planet. She clenched her metal fist before heading out for her mission.

It's time for the aliens... to be Caged!

 **.**

 **Well, there you have it, this is the last chapter of the story. I had fun doing it, and the reason why it's shorter than most of my other stories is because it takes place in the forward unto dawn movie, so it was limited to what happened in that movie.**

 **Despite that, I still had fun writing Mortal Kombat and Halo for the first time and I am thankful for the support it got.**

 **Will I write a sequel where it takes place in the actual games? The answer is: Maybe, just maybe. If I feel like it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the final chapter.**


End file.
